


Ama

by TobiasChase



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63, Self-Destruction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Yo se que me amas, Victoria Nikiforov, y me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito para existir y también se que si te pidiera tu corazón tu me lo darías sin dudarlo un  momento.





	Ama

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, primero que nada, este es mi primer fic del fandom de Yuri On Ice con un Fem!Viktuuri bastante deprimente, lo cual no me molesta, cuando vi este desafió en la página de es de fanfic fue la primera pareja que pasó por mi mente.  
> Me encanta Metallica y aunque si bien, Master of puppets fue algo dificil de escribir pues encuentro muchos significados de la letras, tomé la que me parecia correcta y la que me dejaba escribir.

No sabes que hacer ¿verdad? No tienes que mentirme en realidad, nuestra relación no es como la vulgar mayoría donde se mienten para ocultar su verdadera personalidad para no decepcionar a su ya decepcionada pareja y por eso estamos muy bien ambas ¿no? Al menos toma fe en lo que te digo aunque yo no lo haga.

—No me pasa nada —aseguras entre balbuceos apenas entendibles por el esfuerzo de no querer llorar. Eres tan mala para mentir, Victoria—. Solo son los nervios, pero no es algo para que te preocupes, yo lo solucionara Yuriko. 

—Pero me preocupo que estés de esa manera. —Realmente no me importaba mucho tu bienestar, solo no soportaba tener que soportarte oír así—. Así que por favor, desahógate conmigo.

Tomas tu tiempo y pienso que tu atrofiado y cansado cerebro por mi culpa hace un esfuerzo para hacer sinapsis y encontrar las palabras exactas. Debería sentirme afectada, pero en realidad no pasa eso ¿Por qué molestarse? Lo hacía placer y eso era justamente lo que experimentaba. 

—Creo que sospechan que otra vez nos han vuelto a ver —confesaste bajando la mirada haciendo que tus largos y hermosos cabellos plateados cubren su totalidad tu amplia frente y tus ojos azules —. No quiero que me separen de ti, no soportare que me manden ese sitio con olor a humedad, lo odio. 

—Pero no nos separaran —aseguro y mis manos toman tu rostro lloroso—. Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? No permitiré que nos separen de nuevo —sonrío al sentir los leves movimiento de su cabeza, dando a entender que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo—. Bien, pero antes, déjame arreglar algo. 

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo que lo evitará, una de mis manos, antes benevolente, se impacta contra una de sus pálidas mejillas que no tardó mucho en ponerse roja. Supongo que en este punto, has quedado demasiado decepcionada, esperabas un beso ¿verdad? Ahora no es el momento, cariño. Tienes que aprender una lección básica antes. 

—Ya te he dicho que no me dijeras por ese nombre —señale solo para escuchar más de tus llanto débil como respuesta a mi demanda. 

—Lo siento…ama —murmuras poniendo tus manos en tu mejillas dañada—. No volverá a pasar, solo fue una estupidez de mi parte. 

Tu disculpa me complacer y tu voz me enloquece por lo que no tardo en abrazarte para confortarte en mis brazos, sabiendo de ante mano que esas cosas baratas te resultan más que suficientes. Igual, no creo que pueda darte más que eso, así que ambas estamos muy bien. 

Nuestra relación después de todo se basaba en eso y éramos felices. Yo te hacía daño, y tú, sin embargo, eras feliz con las pocas migas que podía ofrecerte, siempre queriendo más a pesar de que las consecuencias fueran más y más graves, una actitud demasiado autodestructiva. Realmente no culpó a nadie de que quieran separarte de mí. 

—Por favor cariño, no llores —hazlo, realmente es hermoso ver tu dolor, pero pareces captar mi falsa y te detienes— Sabes, tengo la solución para nuestro problema, no te volverán a molestar y siempre estaremos juntas. 

—Eso…suena muy bien —dices limpiando tus lágrimas con las mangas tu caro abrigo, un desperdicio—. Haré todo lo que pidas para que pueda estar contigo, ama —tu voz es segura, sin titubear, eso me gusta y te abrazo con más fuerza. Tus delgados brazos corresponden, apoyándose en mis hombros. 

—Sé que lo harás preciosa —aseguró y sé que me crees cuando me das un beso en los labios, pequeño e inocente, como la primera vez que lo diste —. Me entregaras tu corazón de ser necesario ¿verdad? 

—Mi corazón ya es tuyo, mi amor. 

El siguiente beso que me das en la boca es mucho menos inocente es esa ocasión; es profundo y lleno de pasión y sé que sientes el recuerdo del primero que me dedicas así. Cuando terminaste en el hospital y entonces tu familia decidió separarte de mí, pensando de forma ingenua que habías recapacitado para tu bien. 

Siento tus escalofríos y de repente te siento más ligera ¿te has dado cuenta, verdad? ¿Sabes que ahora tu destino no será el hospital sino a la dulce muerte conmigo como única compañía? Veo tus ojos y tus dilatados ojos azules me dictan que no le importa en realidad. Siempre y cuando estemos juntas, el destino es el menor de tus problemas.

Tú misma te quitas el abrigo sin que tenga que pedírtelo y me extiendes tu brazo izquierdo, mostrándome sin vergüenza como este tiene pinchazos y algunos incluso ya están infectados. Muestras de mi amor por ti. Mi obra de arte solo dedicado a mi muñequita rusa. 

Mis labios bajan a tu brazo y le doy un beso, escuchando tu alarido de dolor cuando suelto mi veneno, matándote como siempre, con la diferencia de que está es la definitiva. Siento como tu otra mano se acerca a mis cabellos negros, acariciándolos en símbolo de agradecimiento. Yo también tengo que agradecerte. Nunca me había divertido de una adicta tan hermosa como tú, pero al morir, no miento que estarás conmigo. 

Siento en mis dientes como tu pulso desciende de forma drástica, pues la presión baja y no puedo darme cuando se detiene por completo pues me separas para dedicarme un último beso. Un simple roce de labios. 

—Te amo tanto Yuriko.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse de este mundo lleno de miseria y dolor provocados por mí y aunque no me dijo ama como debería de ser, me siento bien. He cumplido bien mi labor y Victoria Nikiforov, la chica que cayó tentada ante la heroína y me creó en sus alucinaciones es mía. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, realmente me parecio demasiado desestresante escribir esta historia.  
> Los kudos y comentarios hacen feliz a esta pobre alma en desgracia y le dan de comer a los gatos de este humilde escritor.


End file.
